Our Song
by Rachel Clearwater
Summary: Ele definitivamente não entendia, porque aquela rapariga entrava naqueles joguinhos provocações, porem ele gostava. Mais do que imaginava "


**Our song , por Rachel Clearwater**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas um dia o Jacob será meu BUAHAHA

**Shipper: **Blackwater ( Jacob & Leah )

**P.S: **A letra da música da fic é _Our song - Taylor Swift_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Outra vez não, já estava a começar a passar-se. De novo ela tinha levado a melhor, sempre conseguia irritá-lo, com aqueles olhos penetrantes e o inconfundível sorriso irónico Ele definitivamente não entendia, porque aquela rapariga entrava naqueles jogos e provocações, porem ele gostava . Mais do que imaginava " _

De repente ele percebe que estava a lembrar-se de mais um dos momentos que tinha passado com ela e sorri enquanto andava pela floresta com a matilha .

Assim que a Matilha acabara a patrulha pela floresta , tinham ido cada um para sua casa e tinham combinado encontrarem-se na casa de Emily e Sam.

- Unf, hoje foi um longo dia - Exclamou Jacob enquanto retirava um dos queques que Emily havia posto na mesa

- Então? Algum sanguessuga irritadiço? - Perguntou Quil em tom de piada

- Eu aposto que foi mais uma daquelas provocações entre ele e a Leah - provocou Embry.

- Apostado! - exclamou o outro amigo

Jacob suspirou, aqueles dois nunca paravam de fazer apostas! Então, eles decidiu contar a mais recente brilhante ideia que Leah tinha tido para o irritar. Quando acabou de contar todos começaram a rir.

- Não tem piada nenhuma! - Respondeu ele com cara de quem estava traumatizado

- De todas esta foi a melhor - Provocou Quil que estava deitado no chão rindo

- Não acredito , ela levou esta muito a sério! - gargalhou Sam

- Sim, mas não foi o pior de tudo ! - Jacob sentiu um arrepio - Não imaginas o susto que apanhei quando vi ela na moto a ir a alta velocidade na minha direcção. Ela vai pagar por esta!

- Hei , é minha irmã! - Seth , o irmão mais novo de Leah falou - Vocês não se cansam disso?

- Por acaso não, tem a sua certa piada , adoro provocar ela - respondeu Jacob abrindo um enorme sorriso - Digamos que provocar ela é a minha especialidade.

Sua irmão e seu ídolo, estavam sempre em guerra, e ele não queria meter-se no meio daquelas brigas, porém ele sabia das visitas de madrugada e das chamadas á noite. Ele pensava que era melhor não comentar com ninguém, já sabia que todas as noites acontecia algo. Já tinha anoitecido quando Seth chegou ouviu a irmã a cantarolar uma música que ele não conhecia.

- Que música é essa?- Perguntou curioso

- Ah, uma música que escrevi, é sobre uma rapariga que conta dos encontros entre ela e o rapaz de quem gosta, fiquei com ela na cabeça - explicou enquanto preparava o jantar - Está quase - e sorri

Ela nestes últimos dias andava muito contente, Seth começava a suspeitar que fossem por causa do Jacob, daqueles encontros que duravam horas. Eram precisamente 23:00 quando ela pegou na sua guitarra e sentou-se na varanda do seu quarto e começou a tocar. Ela usava uns calções de ganga e um top branco, no cabelo tinha um gancho com uma flor.

**I was ridin' shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car**

_Eu estava sentada,  
Com meu cabelo despenteado,  
No banco da frente do carro dele_

Enquanto tocava ela viu um rapaz moreno a aproximar-se da casa e a sorrir, riu-se e continuou a cantar. Aquela música relembrava tantos momentos que tinham passado .

**He's got a one hand feel  
on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around turn the radio down  
he says "baby, is something wrong?"**

**I Say "nothing i was just thinking How we dont have a song"**

**And he says:**

_Ele tem uma mão no volante,  
E a outra em meu coração,  
Olhei em volta, abaixei o rádio,  
Ele disse "baby, há algo errado?"_

_Eu sisse: nada estava só a pensar comp não temos uma música_

_E ele disse:_

Ele já tinha percebido porque ela tocava aquela música , enquanto ele escutava ela apenas cantava enquanto sorria . Lembrava-se daquela conversa no carro quando eles passearam e fugiram à patrulha, aquelas provocações faziam parte deles próprios.

" _- Sabes que eles vão nos matar? - sorria Leah, ele adorava aquele sorriso_

_- Suponho que sim, mas agora isso não interessa muito- dá um enorme sorriso_

_- Black, vai uma corrida?_

_- Podes crer! - E ambos começaram a correr pela floresta até terem chegado até um prado e ele agarrar nela e a a levantar para ficar com os pés no ar - Estás a perder qualidades_

_- Será? - E beija-o "_

**Our song is the slammin' screen door  
sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home  
Before I said amen  
askin' God if He could play it again**

_Porque nossa canção é o barulho da porta de tela batendo  
Saindo tarde, batendo em sua janela,  
Quando você está no telefone e você fala bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro, "cara, eu não a beijei mas deveria",  
Quando chego em casa... antes de eu dizer amém,  
Pedindo para Deus para tocar (nossa canção) novamente._

Enquanto cantava ele relembrava todos os momentos principalmente de quando pela primeira vez foi a ver à noite.

" _- Jacob estás doido? - falou ela desesperadamente - Se alguém descobre que estás aqui, estamos tramados _

_- Isso é que é giro, se preferires posso ir embora - sorri e prepara-se para descer_

_- NÃO! Quer dizer, não és obrigado a ir - falava um pouco atrapalhada "_

**I was walkin' up the front porch steps  
after everything that day  
had gone all wrong  
had been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway  
well on my way  
to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said:**

_Estava andando para reflectir naquele dia  
tudo que falei  
tinha dado errado  
ou tinha sido ignorada  
E perdida e confusa,  
Fui pelo corredor, bem no caminho só queria minha cama,  
Que quase não notei as rosas,  
E o bilhete que dizia..._

Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado . tinha acontecido tanta coisa com eles , até dava para escrever um livro enorme.

" _Ele pega numa flor e a prende no cabelo, era uma hibiscos laranja . Como aquele rapaz conseguia com que ela odiasse e amasse ao mesmo tempo? Só mesmo o Jacob Black "_

**Our song is the slammin' screen door  
sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home  
Before I said amen  
askin' God if He could play it again**

_Porque nossa canção é o barulho da porta de tela batendo  
Saindo tarde, batendo em sua janela,  
Quando você está no telefone e você fala bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro, "cara, eu não a beijei mas deveria",  
Quando chego em casa... antes de eu dizer amém,  
Pedindo para Deus para tocar (nossa canção) novamente_

Também sabiam que Seth tinha percebido das visitas que haviam à noite , a sorte deles é que ainda não tinha dito nada .

" _- AHHH ! - ouviu-se um grito de Seth, ele devia ter deixado cair algo pois após o grito ouviu-se um estrondo_

_- E agora ? - Falou Jacob quando ouviu a voz da Sue, a mãe da Leah_

_- Eu sabia que ia dar confusão - começou a rir- Black és um medricas, mete-te debaixo da cama, rápido ela está a vir._

_- Leah, porque é que o teu irmão gritou e só diz o teu nome ?- pergunta sue quando entra_

_- Ah deve ter sido um pesadelo tenho estado aqui sempre a tocar- faz cara de inocente_

_- Ok, dorme bem- E sai_

_- Só a tocar? - Jacob começa a rir_

_- Medricas ! - Sorri e atira-lhe uma almofada contra a cara" _

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**

**Waited for something to come along, **

**That was as good as our song... **

_Ouvi cada CD, escutei a rádio,  
Esperei vir algo,  
Que fosse tão bom como a nossa canção..._

O que tornava as coisas ainda mais emocionantes era que quase ninguém sabia de nada, de certa forma, dava adrenalina aquela amor às escondidas.

**Our song is the slammin' screen door  
sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home  
Before I said amen  
askin' God if He could play it again**

_Porque nossa canção é o barulho da porta de tela batendo  
Saindo tarde, batendo em sua janela,  
Quando você está no telefone e você fala bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro, "cara, eu não a beijei mas deveria",  
Quando chego em casa... antes de eu dizer amém,  
Pedindo para Deus para tocar (nossa canção) novamente_

" _- Leah? - perguntou uma voz rouca pelo telefone_

_- Black são 3 da manhã ! - sussurrou a rapariga_

_- Estava com saudades de te provocar um bocadinho - e começa a rir-se_

_- Que hei-de fazer contigo? "_

**I was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car **

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song**

_Estava andando com meu cabelo desarrumado,  
Na frente de seu carro,  
Peguei uma caneta e um guardanapo,  
E eu....escrevi nossa canção._

Era música deles, ambos queriam que ela voltasse a tocar novamente.

- Tocas mais uma vez?

- As que quiseres. - E sorri

**FIM**


End file.
